


But this is Derry

by tragicbisexual



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up characters, Bean Eddie, Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie, Homophobia, M/M, Sonia Kaspbrak’s A+ parenting, bisexual richie, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicbisexual/pseuds/tragicbisexual
Summary: Not sure where I’m going with this yet so comment what you want to happen and I might make it work!





	But this is Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I’m going with this yet so comment what you want to happen and I might make it work!

“Apparently there’s a red piece of string that connects you to your soulmate.” Richie said, his magnified eyes scanning the screen of his laptop. “The red thread of fate. This magical cord may stretch and tangle, but never break.” He quoted, tilting his head towards his boyfriend.

“How do you know soulmates exist in the first place.” Eddie replied, head buried in his textbook.

“Because you’re mine.” 

Eddie turned around, “Richard Tozier, that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard.”

Richie gave him a shit-eating grin.

A voice called from downstairs; “Dinners ready!”

“Yes Mom!” Richie yelled back, standing up and stretching his legs. He bowed, offering a hand, “Shall we?”

“You’re a dumbass.” Eddie took his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

Although neither of the two boys had fully come out yet, with only themselves and Richie’s parents knowing, (because of Sonia Kaspbrak being a huge homophobe) they could be themselves in Richie’s house. Richie’s phone buzzed.

Stantheman: are you and Eddie coming to the carnival later?

“Who’s that?” Eddie was leaning in Richie’s shoulder.

“Stan wants to know if we’re going to the carnival with them.” 

Eddie immediately cringed. 

“What? You don’t want to go?”

“I do, but,” Eddie shivered, “I don’t want to get an infection from those rusting poles they never clean.”

Richie smiled, “I’ll keep you safe.”

“You want some macaroni to go with all that cheese?” Eddie smirked.

“You wound me Eds.” 

~

The loud carnival music could be heard from Richie’s doorstep. 

“I’m going to go deaf.” Eddie commented.

“Yeah probably.” Richie patted the back of his bike, signalling Eddie to hop on. 

“If I fall off I’m going to kill you.” 

“Then hold on tight.” Richie took off down the road, Eddie clutching at his waist. 

~

“Where are they.” Eddie was standing on his tiptoes, squinting around, trying to spot the other losers.

“There.” With Richie’s height, he could easily see over the crowds. He grabbed Eddies hand, dragging him through the crowd. 

“Ello Ringwald.” Richie tipped an invisible hat at the girl with the fiery red hair. 

“We’ve been waiting for hours for you two.” She whined.

“It’s been about five minutes Bev.” Piped up Ben from beside her. 

Eddie spied their joined hands and longed that he and Richie could do that without fear. Derry was a excruciatingly close minded town and the few LGBT people that lived there were either still closeted or harassed daily.

“Ferris wheel or bumper cars?” Stan asked.

“Ferris wheel.” Richie said and the others nodded. 

The group ended up splitting with Richie and Eddie in one car, Stan, Bill and Mike in one, and Bev and Ben in one. 

Richie and Eddie got in first, the acne covered worker, mumbling “have a nice ride.” Unenthusiastically, before snapping the bar into place.

“Look, they have new bars.” Richie commented, touching the unblemished paint. 

“Thank god.” 

The car clanked upwards, rising steadily for a few metres before stopping to let the next people enter their car. Richie pulled one of Eddie’s hands off the bar and linking their fingers together between them. Eddie looked down anxiously to see if anyone had seen them.

“Relax.” Richie said reassuringly, “no one can see anything.” He rubbed his thumb over Eddies.

“Sorry, I’m just paranoid that if my mom finds out...” Eddie sniffed, “that she’ll kick me out.”

“If she does you can always come live with me?” Richie offered.

Eddie smiled sadly, “I wish I could live with you and your parents.”

“Me too.”

~

The car finally came to a stop at the top of the Ferris wheel, the crowds below like ants. 

“God I wish I could kiss you.” Richie had an emotion Eddie had seen before, one of sadness and longing.

“Can anyone see anything from down there?” Eddie peered over the side.

“Really? You aren’t scared?” 

“Of course I’m scared, Henry would make our lives hell, but no one can see shit.” 

Richie smiled, leaning slowly towards Eddie, giving him the chance to pull away. But Eddie moves in too, placing a hand in Richie’s cheek as their lips brushed. They pulled away after a second.

“I wish we could do that without having to hide.” 

“But this is Derry, and homophobia is a trend.” Richie said sarcastically. 

Eddie leant his head on Richie’s shoulder, a sigh escaping his mouth as the ride began to move again.

~

“My love.” Richie bowed, presenting a blue plush teddy bear he had won, the phrase “I ♡ Derry” written on my stomach. The losers were almost immune to their various nicknames, including the vast amount of pet names Richie had collected for Eddie over the years. “My love” was a popular option so none of the losers thought anything of it.

“Are we going to Bill’s house now?” Asked Stanley through a mouthful of popcorn.

“My mom said you just can stay over if your parents will let you.” Bill added.

They ended up with all of the group except for Mike, who had to wake up early the next day to go to a party.

~

“Who wants skittles?” Richie asked from the doorway, a bag of rainbow skittles on one hand.

“Toss then here.” Bev held out her hands.

Richie threw the bag, Stan reaching up and swiping them before Bev could catch it. 

“Hey!” She cried, “those are mine.” 

Stanley lifted his hand and gave her the bird, waving it around with a smirk on his face.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?” Ben interrupted. 

“I’ll go first,” Bev said, “Bill. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Bev though for a second, “who in this room would you kill first?”

“Richie.” He replied without missing a beat.

“Rude.” Richie said, crossing his arms and pretending to sulk. 

“Okay, my turn.” Bill looked around, “hmm, Richie, truth or dare?”

“Let’s spice this up, dare.” Richie replied, running his hands together.

“I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room.” 

Eddie panicked internally, he knew Richie would pick him, and probably accidentally expose their relationship.

“Well since there isn’t a mirror in here,” He drawled over to Eddie. He could see the panic in Eddie’s eyes. 

“Relax.” He whispered to him as he leant in and kissed him on the mouth.

“Easy as cake.” Richie scooted back to his place. 

“Truth or dare Staniel?”

~

Eddie wriggled out of his sleeping bag. He tiptoed to the kitchen, avoiding the scattering of sleeping bags strewn across the floor. He filled a glass with water and popped two small tablets out of their packet. Eddie put them on his tongue, swallowing them with a mouthful of water. The tablets left a sour residue on his tongue, much like the aftertaste from brushing your teeth. A gentle knock startled him. 

Richie was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked.

Eddie nodded, “Yeah, and I’ve got a headache. Secret relationships are difficult.”

Richie laughed quietly, walking over to Eddie. He lifted Eddie up onto the counter so they were at the same eye level. 

“Everyone’s asleep right now?” Richie asked suggestively.

Eddie didn’t need to think twice, he leaned in, locking his soft lips with Richie’s chapped ones. Richie placed a hand on Eddies cheek and Eddie tangled his in Richie’s curls. 

“Am I interrupting?” A voice said from the doorway.


End file.
